


Six Steps

by vampgirltish



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Fluff, RageHappy, Song-based fic, just so y'all know its Michael and Gavin as friends and Lindsay and Ryan as friends, ok ok cool, the focal ship is solely Michael/Lindsay
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-02
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 22:59:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3668394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampgirltish/pseuds/vampgirltish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael follows six steps to further his relationship with Lindsay.<br/><br/>Based on the song Step With Me by Mika.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Step 1: Come a little closer.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm super sorry the first chapter is so short!!! i hope they'll get longer the more i write! <3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael wants to be closer.

Michael looked out the door of the office, watching Lindsay fumbling to hold several cans of soda at once for the rest of the B-Team and herself. She carried them all, a few under each of her arms, two in her hands, and two in the pockets of her jacket, and headed back into her office. Gavin’s voice startled Michael from his thoughts, as his best friend said, “Boi!”

  
“Hey, Gav,” Michael said, still slightly distracted.

  
“What’re you lookin’ at?” Gavin asked him, looking out the door at the same angle Michael was. “There’s no one out there, boi!”

  
Michael, still lost in thought, mumbled out, “Lindsay was out there.”

 

“Really?”

  
“Yep.”

  
“You look like you wanna talk to her,” Gavin said.

  
“I do.”

  
“Then do it.”

  
Michael sighed out, turning to his friend after acknowledging Lindsay wasn’t going to come back into the kitchen. “Even though we’ve been dating for almost a month now, I feel like we don’t…know each other. Like, I know her as a friend and shit, but I don’t know her personally. I want to get closer to her.”

  
“Then tell her that, boi! You’ve gotta be honest with her. Lindsay appreciates that kinda stuff.”

  
Ryan had entered the room then, and heard the two guys talking about his best friend. “What’s that?”

  
“Micoo’s too much of a baby to tell Lindsay he wants to be all emotional with her,” Gavin said, rather un-eloquently.

  
Ryan hummed a noise of understanding, “Well, why are you so scared to talk to her?” Michael was silently grateful Ryan put it in better words than Gavin.

  
“I just…don’t want to scare her away. Or freak her out or some shit, y’know?”

  
Ryan nodded. “Lindsay appreciates communication though. Even if she—for some reason—doesn’t want to talk to you about getting closer, she’ll still be appreciative you brought it up and talked it out with her.”

  
“Okay. Thanks Ryan, Gavin.”

  
The two guys smiled at Michael as he left the office, heading to Lindsay’s office. She was sipping on a can of Sprite and was tapping away on Final Cut. Her headphones were on, but the music she was listening to could be heard all the way across the room.

  
Michael tapped his girlfriend’s shoulder, and she turned, pulling the headphones around her neck, “What’s up, Michael?”

  
“I wanted to talk to you about something,” Michael blurted.

  
She looked at him suspiciously. “Alright, what’s up?”

  
“I…want to get closer to you.”

  
“We’re close already, Michael.”

  
Michael shook his head angrily, trying to figure out how to say what he was trying to say. “I want to get closer—I want to understand you more. We’ve been dating for a month, and I want to be more emotionally connected to you, Lindsay.”

  
Lindsay mulled it over. Michael bit the inside of his cheek and waited anxiously for what she would say.

  
“Okay, Michael.”

  
“Just…okay?”

  
“I’ve felt the same way. I want to get to know more about your fears and phobias and things like that. It’s time for us to know that about each other. You’re close to Gavin, but that’s about it. I think it would be good for you to have me to confide in and be closer to, especially since I’m your girlfriend.”

 

Michael smiled and she smiled back at him. He walked closer and pressed a kiss to her forehead, “You’re the best, Lindsay.”

  
“Don’t you forget it, either.”


	2. Step 2: Rest upon my shoulder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael takes Lindsay stargazing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's longer!! i'll hopefully write more of this in the future! :D

Lindsay walked further ahead of Michael in the park, calling him forward, “Michael, hurry! I want to get to the spot before the sun goes down.”

  
“Alright, alright, Lindsay. Calm your tits.” Lindsay’s laugh floated from ahead to back where Michael was and his cheeks warmed fondly. Michael finally caught up to his sweetheart, and reached to tangle their fingers together. Lindsay looked down for a moment at their hands clasped, and smiled at it, feeling the warmth of Michael’s palm against her own and savoring the feeling that their hands fit together so well.

  
They reached Lindsay’s ‘spot’ within a few minutes, and Michael let go of Lindsay’s hand to allow her to grab the bag she had over her shoulder. She rifled through the blue-and-beige bag carefully, pulling things out in order of the importance categorized in her head. Lindsay handed Michael a blanket, a soft burgundy one, and instructed him to spread it out at the base of the tree. Lindsay then set herself to work getting together all the things they would need for their picnic.

  
Michael asked from a distance as he was spreading the blanket, “Did you bring booze?”

  
“Michael, do you even know me at all? Of course I did!”

  
“What did you bring?”

  
“Just some beer.”

  
“Not Riot Punch?”

  
Lindsay laughed, “I both didn’t have time to make it and remembered we had work tomorrow, unlike you. We can deal with a beer hangover, not a Riot Punch hangover.” Michael hummed a noise of agreement and told her the blanket was spread. Lindsay offered the bag to Michael, who set it at the base of the tree, and then helped her set everything on the blanket.

  
He popped the top off a bottle of beer and handed it to her, before opening another for himself. As he was holding it, he looked around. Next thing he knew, Michael heard the familiar clink and then—yep, there was foaming beer all over his hands. “God damnit, Lindsay.”

  
“You know you love me,” she said, pressing a kiss to his cheek and grinning at him.

 

“I can’t deny that,” he said in agreement.

  
Michael held his beer in his left hand, and Lindsay’s hand in his right. He looked over to see her looking excitedly at the sky, watching the sun set over Austin. Michael took in all of her features: her lips parted slightly with interest, her green eyes twinkling with the varying colors of the sky, her red hair pulled back in a ponytail behind her head and near the back of her neck. He looked further still, looking at the jacket she was wearing—one of his own, the black ballet-flats she’d thrown on before they left together, and the skinny black jeans. He smiled fondly at her again, just as he had before.

  
He took a sip of his beer as she did and smiled wider.

  
Lindsay kept watching the sky.

  
Michael looked down at their hands, held fast together. He looked at his arm, tattooed, and hers, bare. He looked at her meticulously painted fingernails, red and chipping. He counted each of the lines that were on her knuckles, looking at their hands so tight together and he felt so safe. Michael felt at home holding hands with Lindsay, drinking beer and watching the sunset in Mckinney Falls State Park.

  
Lindsay kept watching the sky even after the sun had set, counting stars and asking him if he knew any constellations. Michael told her that he only knew of the Big Dipper, Little Dipper, and Cassiopeia. Lindsay asked him to show her where Cassiopeia was.

  
“It’s uh, right opposite of the Big Dipper. See it?”

  
Lindsay nodded excitedly, “Oh, there it is! I see it. It looks kinda like a crown. Or part of a crown.”

  
“Yeah. Cas is usually seen as either part of a crown or an inverted throne.”

  
“Where’d you get that information? Wikipedia?” Lindsay teased.

  
“Nah,” Michael said. “My mom. Cassiopeia was her favorite constellation.”

  
“Do you know the story of Cassiopeia?” Lindsay asked quietly.

  
“Mhm,” he responded.

  
“Will you tell me it?”

Michael nodded, even though Lindsay wasn’t looking at him, rather looking at the constellation. “It’s named after Cassiopeia, obviously. She was the queen of Aethiopia—"

  
“Where’s that?”

  
“It’s like…the upper Nile, I think. That’s what my mom said, at least.”

 

“Oh, okay. Go on.”

  
“Anyways. In the sky she was placed with her husband Cepheus and her daughter Andromeda. Those two are nearby, though I don’t really know where they are or what they look like. Cas was put in the sky because she kept saying that her daughter was prettier than the sea nymphs. “

  
“So her family and her got put in the sky because she said her daughter was pretty?”

 

Michael nodded again, “Mhm.”

  
“Don’t tell anyone I’m pretty then. I don’t want you and me getting put in the sky.”

  
Michael laughed, quiet at first, but then laughing loudly, and Lindsay was laughing too. “Well, I’ll tell everyone how pretty you are, because I don’t have Poseidon and the other Greek assholes on my back about it.” Lindsay smiled happily at him.

  
Lindsay then began to tell Michael what she knew about the stars. “Well, I know the Big Dipper is called Ursa Major, and the Little Dipper is called Ursa Minor. That’s because in some cultures, they look like bears. The only other constellation I know is Draco. Draco is beneath Ursa Minor.”

  
“What’s the story of Draco?” Michael asked.

  
“Well, no one really knows what dragon it’s based on. Some think it’s the dragon named Ladon who guarded the golden apples of Hesperides. This sorta makes sense, because the constellation Hercules is supposedly nearby Draco, but I don’t know where. Hercules had to kill Ladon for one of his labors, because he had to kill Ladon to get to the golden apples,” Lindsay told him.

  
Michael hummed, “Huh. They didn’t show that in the Disney version.”

  
“Disney also didn’t show the fact that Hercules was kind of an asshole and pissed off all of the gods, did it?”

  
“Didn’t everyone piss off all of the gods, though?” Michael countered. Lindsay laughed.

  
They kept watching the sky, Michael looking up. Lindsay leaned back and onto his shoulder, looking at the constellations. Michael untangled his fingers from hers and wrapped his arm around her waist. She smiled at him, and said, “I think Cassiopeia is pretty.”

  
“You’re prettier,” Michael said softly, leaning his head down to kiss the top of her head.

  
“Michael, shhh! The gods might hear us!”

  
The two shared a laugh.


	3. Step 3: I'm calling you baby.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael accidentally blurts something stupid. (With bonus short section from Ryan's perspective!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope that this came out ok! sorry for the wait, and i hope the part of Ryan's perspective isn't weird. i just wanted to include a different view and show their cutesiness at work too!

Michael slammed the door, probably harder than he should have, and called, “I’m home, Lindsay!”

Lindsay called from the living room, “In the den, Michael!”

Michael went to find her, and saw her on the couch on her laptop, curled up with the same burgundy blanket from their picnic over her legs. Michael sat down next to her and she put her laptop on the coffee table. With a mutual look, Lindsay cuddled closer into Michael’s side, her cheek pressed against his chest as she asked, “How was your outing with the guys?”

Michael smiled, even if Lindsay wasn’t looking. Lindsay heard his voice rumbling from within his chest as he spoke, “It was average. Geoff beat the shit out of Gavin, though.”

“Damnit! Did you guys get it on film at least?” she asked, hopeful.

“Oh, absolutely. I’m pretty sure Ray filmed it,” Michael assured.

“Good. I desperately need to see that.”

“Geoff beats the shit out of Gavin all the time at work, though, Linds.”

“True, but it never stops being funny, does it?”

“Also true.”

The two were quiet, and Michael’s mind began to wander, thinking about the past few months. They’d been together nearly four months now, and he realized that he really did like Lindsay. It felt different than the other relationships he’d had over the years. He realized that Lindsay made him feel really, truly, and genuinely happy.

Michael ran his fingers through her auburn hair absentmindedly, thinking still. Lindsay was one of the few people he knew that he’d sacrifice anything for. She was one of the only people he knew he wholeheartedly loved. He cared about so many people—most of his coworkers were like family to him—but Lindsay was different. Lindsay felt like someone he knew would be his family for a long time. A family with Lindsay was something he was excited about.

Michael was snapped from his thoughts by Lindsay saying, “Do you want to get Chinese food for dinner tonight?”

Still slightly out of it, Michael nodded, “Yeah, yeah, sure baby.”

Lindsay sat up and looked at him, “Did you just call me baby?”

_Shit._ “…Y-yeah?”

Lindsay’s face broke into a grin, “That’s so fuckin’ cute.”

“…Do you like it?” “Hell yeah I do! I think it’s adorable. Why haven’t you done it before?”

“I-uh, I didn’t know how you’d feel about it!”

Lindsay still had a huge grin on her face. “Well, I love it, Michael.”

“And I love you.”

“I love you too, Michael.”

* * *

Ryan looked off into the kitchen, deciding if it was late enough for him to grab his lunch and eat. After all, he was getting a little hungry. He set down his controller and was preparing to get up, until he noticed two people walking into the kitchen. He squinted (since they were in the distance) and made them out to be Michael and Lindsay.

He smiled fondly at them holding hands. The door was open, and he heard them talking, muffled though it was from distance. He could only hear bits and pieces.

“Aw, c’mon, baby,” Michael said.

Ryan grinned at that. When had they started using pet names?

“Michael, I packed that into my lunch because I wanted it. If you wanted some, you should’ve either asked me to put some in yours, or gotten it yourself,” Lindsay told him, reaching for the fridge to grab her lunch.

Michael let out a long and overly dramatic groan. Lindsay just laughed and tapped his nose, “C’mon, dweeb. I’m hungry.” She handed him his lunch.

Ryan got up to get his lunch as they were sitting down, and he sat across from the couple. He gave them both a smile, and Michael made a stupid joke before the table fell to silence. Ryan just took to eating his sandwich and observing. The two were talking animatedly to each other, and the way they talked reminded Ryan a lot of how he and Lindsay talked.

Of course, he and Lindsay didn’t use pet names every other sentence like those two did.

Ryan looked at the brown paper bags that contained the couple’s lunches as he sipped from his can of soda. On Michael’s was written “Dork” in Lindsay’s handwriting. On Lindsay’s was written “Babe” in Michael’s writing.

Underneath both nicknames was a heart.


End file.
